White Tulips
by Fuyuki Hana
Summary: Pada hari ulang tahun yang ke-19, seorang putra dari Miko Iwagakure yang bernama Deidara harus diserahkan kepada Pangeran Kerajaan Suna. Deidara tidak ingin menerima takdirnya karena ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sasori. Tapi, sepertinya para dewa mengasihinya. For SasoDei Romantic Day 2014 and birthday gift for Deidara. All prompts


Sasori, Deidara, and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"While Tulips" belongs to Fuyuki Hana

Using Deidara POV, implisit lemon, Rated M for safety, OOC, dll.

#

Angin bertiup kencang sekali malam ini. Saking kencangnya, tulang rusukku sampai terasa ngilu setiap kali angin bertiup. Mungkin yukata biru tua yang kukenakan terlalu tipis sehingga angin malam bisa dengan mudah menembusnya. Dingin sekali.

Seandainya Okaa-sama bisa sedikit saja memberikan perhatiannya padaku, mungkin aku tidak akan...

Hei, apa-apaan aku ini? Okaa-sama tentu tidak memiliki waktu untuk memberi pelukan yang dapat menghangatkan putra tunggalnya ini. Bahkan waktu untuk tidur saja sepertinya tidak dimiliki olehnya. Kenapa aku menuntut macam-macam dari Okaa-sama yang seorang Miko di desa ini? Kekuatannya dapat menjaga kesucian Desa Iwagakure, karena itu semua orang menyeganinya, menghormatinya, bahkan tak sedikit yang memujanya.

Deidara, itulah nama yang Okaa-sama berikan padaku saat aku lahir kurang lebih sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat menyukai namaku. Karena, meskipun tidak memiliki arti sebagus nama-nama lainnya, Okaa-sama lah yang telah memberikannya padaku.

Okaa-sama adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat bernama Shion. Dia begitu cantik dan anggun. Hampir semua lelaki akan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kenapa Okaa-sama memilih untuk menikah dengan pria tidak bertanggung jawab dan sering mabuk-mabukan bahkan bermain wanita di belakang? Aku tidak habis pikir. Baiklah mungkin pria itu memang tampan saat masih muda. Tapi dengan keanggunan dan kecantikan Okaa-sama, ia bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih tampan juga baik.

Cinta?

Cinta itu membutakan. Jangan pernah sekali-kali salah memilih pasangan hanya karena dibutakan oleh cinta.

Nama baik Okaa-sama sebagai seorang Miko pernah tercemar karena ulah pria brengsek yang seharusnya kupanggil ayah itu. Sebagai suami dari seorang Miko, seharusnya dia bisa bersikap sedikit lebih baik. Bukan menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, dan bermain wanita. Dia seharusnya menjadi teladan bagi penduduk desa, bukan malah sebaliknya. Tapi mana mungkin pria yang tidak mencintai istri dan anaknya bisa menjadi teladan bagi desa? Kalau saja Okaa-sama tidak mencintai pria keparat itu, mungkin sudah kubunuh dia sejak dulu.

Kutatap hamparan padang bunga Tulip putih di hadapanku. Warna yang benar-benar menyejukkan mata. Hatiku terasa sedikit tenang karenanya. Aku jadi teringat saat Okaa-sama membacakan legenda Iwagakure saat aku masih kecil. Cerita tentang padang Tulip di dalam desa Iwagakure yang sering menjadi tempat bertemunya dua orang yang terikat oleh benang takdir.

Tapi, apakah itu benar? Kalau iya, kenapa padang Tulip ini selalu sepi? Kenapa hanya aku yang mengunjunginya setiap malam?

Lagipula mana mungkin aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku? Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke sembilan belas. Remaja pada umumnya merasa bahagia, tapi tidak dengan anak dari seorang Miko di desa kami ini. Pada saat seorang anak Miko, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan berusia genap sembilan belas tahun, mereka harus dipersembahkan untuk putra raja Kerajaan Suna. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pangeran, mungkin anak Miko itu akan dinikahi atau dijadikan budak semata.

Itu pula yang akan terjadi kepadaku. Aku akan dipersembahkan untuk pangeran Kerajaan Suna untuk dijadikan miliknya. Ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi Desa Iwagakure karena desa kecil kami ini bernaung di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Suna. Wajar saja kalau desa ini harus mempersembahkan sesuatu yang berharga kepada mereka para penguasa Kerajaan Suna. Aku pun sudah menerima takdirku sejak aku masih kecil. Okaa-sama telah menjelaskan padaku tentang takdir yang harus aku hadapi sebagai seorang anak yang terlahir dari Miko. Aku sudah menerimanya sejak lama, walaupuni aku tak akan tau hidup seperti apa yang harus kujalani.

"Apa bunga ini milikmu?"

Aku terkejut. Jantungku hampir terlepas dari rongga dada saat suara yang rendah menyapaku. Aku bahkan sedikit terlonjak dan hampir menginjak bunga Tulip di belakangku saat tubuhku mundur beberapa langkah saking terkejutnya. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku, hampir memekik saat melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat di sebelahku.

Kata pertama yang terlintas di benakku saat pertama melihatnya adalah kata "tampan." Jelas saja. Rambutnya merah marun, kulitnya putih bersih, mata cokelatnya begitu menawan, dan postur tubuhnya sangat proposional. Di tangannya, dia membawa sekeranjang bunga Tulip putih.

Tunggu! Bukankah bunga itu...

"I-itu milikku un..." sahutku tergagap.

Dia tersenyum. Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang karena senyumnya.

"Lain kali jangan tinggalkan bunga ini di pingggir hutan. Anak-anak nakal itu bisa saja mengambilnya supaya mereka tidak bersusah payah memetik lagi," katanya sambil menyerahkan keranjang kecil bunga Tulip itu padaku. Matanya melirik anak-anak dari desaku yang bermain-main di sekitaran padang bunga Tulip. Mereka selalu menjaga jarak jariku. Karena di desa ini memang tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak dari seorang Miko yang dapat meramal masa depan. Ya, Okaa-sama dapat meramal masa depan.

"A-arigatou."

Aku menerima keranjang bunga itu darinya.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, untuk apa bunga-bunga itu?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Apakah aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku memetik bunga-bunga Tulip ini untuk upacara persembahan? Rasanya mustahil. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki ini memandang rendah diriku setelah ia tau sebentar lagi aku akan dimiliki oleh pangeran Kerajaan Suna?

"Aku... memetiknya karena diminta oleh Okaa-sama."

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bicara dengan nada malu-malu seperti itu. Tapi sejak kecil aku memang jarang sekali bicara pada orang lain selain Okaa-sama, jadi rasanya aku gugup sekali saat bicara dengan orang lain.

"Hm." Dia mengangguk. "Namaku Sasori. Aku seorang pejalan kaki yang tersesat di hutan. Tujuanku adalah Iwagakure. Apa kau tau tempat itu?"

Aku menunduk menatap bunga-bunga Tulip putih di dalam keranjang yang kubawa lalu kembali menatapnya. "Uh...kau sekarang berada di perbatasan Iwagakure, un. Aku tinggal di desa itu, jadi aku bisa... mengantarmu ke tempat tujuanmu."

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, apa kau mau mengantarku ke kediaman Miko Shion?"

"S-shion?"

Jantungku nyaris lepas saja rasanya. Dia mencari Okaa-sama? Tapi untuk apa?

"Untuk apa kau mencari Okaa-sama un?"

Kulihat kedua matanya membulat. Apa pertanyaanku mengejutkannya?

"Kau...putranya?" bisiknya pelan sekali, bahkan hampir tidak kudengar.

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kulihat dia menatapku lekat-lekat, begitu intens sampai-sampai aku harus mengalihkan pandanganku karena tidak berani bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang indah itu. Kulitku rasanya semakin lama semakin memanas karena tatapannya.

Lalu dia tersenyum. "Kebetulan sekali. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke kediamanmu..."

"Deidara," ucapku cepat memperkenalkan diri.

"...Deidara-chan?" dia melanjutkan.

"Aku laki-laki un!" seruku dengan wajah yang memanas. Ugh, apa-apaan dia itu? Memanggilku '-chan' padahal dia sudah tau aku ini laki-laki.

Aku terkejut saat dia mengacak-acak rambut pirangku sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti...

...seseorang yang sudah akrab?

#

"Okaa-sama, tadaima~"

Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku yang sederhana bersama Sasori di belakangku. Saat kulirik ke belakang sesaat, kudapati dia sedang melihat-lihat isi rumahku. Aku tidak tahu rumahnya seperti apa, tapi kurasa dari tatapannya dia terlihat seperti...takjub?

"Okaeri Deidara." Suara anggun Okaa-sama menyambutku. Kulihat Okaa-sama muncul dari balik tirai di pintu kamarnya lalu melangkah ke arahku. "Siapa itu?"

"Namanya Sasori," kataku sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Dia memiliki urusan dengan Okaa-sama, tapi aku tidak tau urusan apa itu."

Okaa-sama menatap Sasori dalam diam. Matanya berkilat. Okaa-sama selalu terlihat seperti itu saat ia membaca masa depan orang lain. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kuharap Sasori tidak ketakutan karena kemampuan Okaa-sama.

Lalu Okaa-sama tersentak, terlihat begitu terkejut. Saat kulirik Sasori, aku lihat dia sedang tersenyum bahkan sedikit menyeringai. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Okaa-sama terlihat terkejut setelah membaca masa depan Sasori sedangkan Sasori terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Padahal setiap Okaa-sama membaca masa depan orang lain, orang itu akan ketakutan.

"Deidara, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan," ujar Okaa-sama.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah mengantuk, un."

Okaa-sama mengangguk lalu mengecup keningku. "Oyasuminasai."

Setelah membalas ucapan selamat tidur Okaa-sama, aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Sedikit merasa bersyukur karena laki-laki brengsek itu tidak ada di rumah. Pasti bermain wanita lagi. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Okaa-sama selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Menangis pun tidak pernah.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur sambil menatap bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit malam dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Aku selalu menyukai angin malam, karena itu aku tidak pernah menutup jendela saat tidur.

Sepertinya aku harus menikmati hari-hari terakhirku di rumah ini. Beberapa hari lagi upacara persembahan itu dilaksanakan dan aku tidak akan menjadi milik Okaa-sama lagi. Aku akan menjadi milik pangeran dari Kerajaan Suna yang entah bagaimana rupanya. Semoga saja dia orang baik yang setidaknya tidak menjadikanku budaknya. Aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan Okaa-sama sendirian bersama pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Siapa yang akan menjaga Okaa-sama jika pria itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menghancurkan seluruh isi rumah?

Aku terkesiap begitu kudengar pintu kamarnya berderit.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sasori.

"Belum," jawabku tanpa menoleh.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka, dia mendekatiku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Sekarang ia tidak lagi menggunakan baju cokelat usang dan celana lusuh, tetapi menggunakan sebuah Yukata biru tua yang sewarna dengan Yukata yang aku pakai.

Pasti Okaa-sama yang memberikan Yukata itu padanya.

"Ibumu mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di rumah ini selama beberapa hari dan berbagi tempat tidur denganmu."

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk saja. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kalau semua ini sudah menjadi keputusan Okaa-sama.

Aku menggeser posisi tidurku untuk memberikan ruang padanya. Dia merangkak naik ke tempat tidurku lalu berbaring di sampingku.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau dengan Okaa-sama?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku harus menahan napas karena saking dekatnya jarak yang memisahkan wajah kami. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia benar-benar terlihat menawan.

"Tidak semua urusan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Miko bisa diketahui oleh anggota keluarganya, kan?"

Dia...benar. Ada beberapa hal yang Okaa-sama rahasiakan dariku tentang pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Miko.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Baguslah. Sekarang saatnya tidur," katanya sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti kami berdua.

Jantungku berdebar. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah tidur di dekat orang lain selain Okaa-sama. Tempat tidurku cukup sempit, jadi kami berdua harus tidur berdekatan kalau tidak ingin terjatuh ke lantai. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya menggelitik wajahku. Wajahnya, dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, benar-benar terlihat tampan. Aku tidak seharusnya mengagumi hal itu, tapi-

"Aku mendengar detak jantungmu."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang berlomba ini? A-apa dia tahu aku gugup karena kehadirannya? Atau...

"Kau tidak perlu setakut itu," katanya sambil membuka matanya. Aku hampir memekik saat kurasakan lengannya yang kekar melingkar di pinggangku yang sedikit sensitif pada sentuhan.

"A-aku tidak...takut."

"Lalu?"

Aku hanya gugup.

Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Hanya Okaa-sama yang selalu menemaniku, itupun saat Okaa-sama tidak sibuk. Tapi sekarang... keberadaannya saja sudah membuatku gugup seperti ini.

"Tidurlah, Deidara."

Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan waktu mendengar dia menyebut namaku. Lalu dia menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di dadanya yang bidang.

Tunggu, kenapa dia melakukan ini? Kami baru saja kenal dan...

Kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman?

Mungkinkah ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan cinta?

T-tidak mungkin. Itu konyol sekali.

Tidak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta?

Pada Sasori?

#

Aku harus percaya pada Okaa-sama bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasori dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Terlelap dalam dekapannya. Menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku ingin hidup bersamanya selamanya. Itu yang aku sadari setelah seminggu penuh hidup bersamanya. Dia selalu menenangkanku saat aku menangis. Dia selalu menanyakan apa yang membuatku menangis tapi aku tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluknya erat lalu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Jika ditanya kenapa, jawabanku yang sebenarnya adalah karena aku jatuh cinta padanya tapi aku tak mungkin hidup bersamanya karena takdirku untuk menjadi persembahan pada Kerajaan Suna. Aku tidak mungkin melarikan diri karena petinggi desa pasti akan menyalahkan Okaa-sama dan aku tidak ingin membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan kepada Okaa-sama.

Jadi aku harus mengalah, demi keselamatan satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai di bumi ini.

Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku, aku rela. Karena memang inilah takdir yang sudah ditentukan bahkan sebelum aku terlahir ke dunia. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, yang berarti hari di mana upacara persembahan itu terlaksana dan aku belum-

"Deidara, kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

Aku tersentak saat Sasori bertanya demikian dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Saat itu aku langsung sadar bahwa aku menangis lagi di luar keingianku. Air mataku meleleh begitu saja membajiri pipiku tanpa aku sadari.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang benar-benar menghayutkan. Menggambarkan betapa dia khawatir pada keadaanku.

Apakah perasaanku terbalas?

"A-aku..." gagapku sambil melirik ke arah bunga-bunga Tulip putih yang bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Kami berdua berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Kami mengunjungi padang bunga Tulip ini setiap malam. Sasori menemaniku mengumpulkan bunga Tulip yang akan digunakan pada hari upacara persembahan.

Kujatuhkan bunga keranjang bunga Tulip yang kubawa kemudian bergegas melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada leher Sasori dan menariknya untuk mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, meluapkan segala emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dadaku.

Tubuh Sasori tersentak. Aku bisa merasakan keterkejutannya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia hanya diam, tak menarik diri juga tak membalas ciumanku.

Akulah yang pertama menarik diri pada akhirnya. Masih dengan air yang merembes dari kedua mataku, aku menatapnya sambil terisak. Bisa kulihat tatapan matanya menunjukkan rasa iba.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisiknya sambil memeluk pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat ke tubuhnya yang hangat.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali mencium bibirnya, kali ini ia balas mencium bibirku. Sesekali ia mengulum bibir bawahku dan menelurusi rongga mulutku. Kami tidak melepaskan pangutan bibir kami bahkan sampai akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhku di atas kumpulan tanaman Tulip putih dengan tubuhnya berada di atasku. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku dan lututnya di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggangku untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindihku.

Sasori menarik diri sesaat untuk menatap mataku lalu kami kembali bertukar kecupan di bibir.

Bibirnya terasa lembut dan hangat.

Setelah berbagi kecupan panjang, bibirnya turun ke leherku kemudian mengecupnya berkali-kali. Sedangkan tangannya bergerak untuk melonggarkan Yukata yang kukenakan, sehingga kulit di dada dan perutku dapat merasakan dinginnya angin malam.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat bibir Sasori turun untuk mengecup dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas gigitan di sekitar dadaku, membuatku mengerang tertahan sambil meremas rambut merahnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap pinggangku dan membuatku menggelinjang geli karena pinggangku adalah bagian paling sensitif di seluruh tubuhku. Bibirnya terus turun sampai di perutku yang rata dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana.

Tanganku kini tak tinggal diam. Kugerakkan untuk melepaskan Yukata biru yang Sasori kenakan. Ia membantu aktivitasku tersebut dengan cara mengangkat bahunya hingga Yukata-nya terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"Deidara."

Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dengan tangannya yang memegangi Yukata-ku seolah meminta izin untuk melepaskannya.

"Sstt, lanjutkan," bisikku sambil menariknya untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Sasori mengangguk dan tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengirim sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendesah ketika bibir dan tangannya tak henti-hentinya memanjakan tubuhku dengan sentuhannya.

Sasori melakukan semuanya dengan begitu pelan namun memabukkan. Sentuhannya lembut namun kuat. Gelora yang kurasakan tak terbendung saat ia menemukan titik terdalamku, mengirim sensasi luar biasa pada tulang punggung dan sekujur tubuhku. Desahan dan eranganku kubiarkan mengudara memeriahkan malam yang sunyi. Desah napasnya yang memburu dan peluh yang menetes di kulit putihnya benar-benar membuatku mabuk. Belum lagi saat ia membisikkan namaku berkali-kali dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam.

Aku merasa keberadaannya dalam diriku melengkapi tujuan hidupku.

.

#

.

Tubuhku beristirahat dengan nyaman di atas tubuhnya yang terbaring. Wajahku aku sembunyikan di lehernya yang hangat. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang memisahkan kami berdua. Kami masih terdiam mengumpulkan oksigen untuk paru-paru yang terasa kering. Angin malam membantu menurunkan suhu tubuh kami yang semula membara bagai terbakar.

Kedua lengannya yang kekar memeluk pinggangku dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskanku. Dadanya masih naik turun karena aktivitas yang baru saja kami selesaikan.

"Sasori, aku mencintaimu," bisikku dengan mata yang terpejam perlahan. Rasa kantuk dan lelah benar-benar menguasaiku dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan saat ini hanyalah tertidur di dalam dekapan Sasori.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."

Kedua matanya kembali terbuka sepenuhnya. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Dapat kurasakan ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada puncak kepalaku, tapi rasa terkejutku benar-benar membuatku membeku.

Dia mencintaiku?

Itu mustahil. Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Itu tidak benar!

Dia tidak seharusnya mencintai seseorang yang besok akan dijadikan persembahan kepada orang lain. Tidak bisa!

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa, aku bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi Yukata-ku untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku hampir saja terjatuh saat mencoba berdiri, tapi setelah berkali mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangan, aku berhasil berdiri.

Sasori menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dei-"

"Tidak seharusnya kau mencintaiku un! Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku!"

Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di matanya saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku, Deidara?" tanyanya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak boleh mencintaiku karena..." aku menunduk, membiarkan air mataku mengalir lagi. "...besok aku akan dimiliki oleh orang lain."

"Orang lain?"

"Pangeran Kerajaan Suna!" bentakku dengan suara serak.

Matanya membulat sesaat, tapi dia tersenyum.

Tersenyum?

Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum saat mendengarku akan dimiliki oleh orang lain? Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku?

"Deidara, kau tidak perlu-"

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT ASALMU!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, tak peduli betapa seraknya suaraku saat ini. Yukata di tanganku semakin kupeluk erat. "Sebentar lagi aku akan dimiliki oleh pangeran yang entah bagaimana kelakuannya. Aku mungkin akan dijadikan pelayannya, itupun kalau aku beruntung. Kalau aku tidak beruntung, aku bisa dijadikan budaknya dalam memenuhi nafsunya!"

"Tapi, Deidara..."

Ia mencoba memelukku namun aku menepis tangannya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Sasori," bisikku,

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kurasa kau perlu waktu untuk menyendiri," ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar terluka.

Lalu aku hanya diam saat ia mengenakan kembali Yukata-nya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Kakiku tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri, sampai akhirnya aku jatuh berlutut di padang bunga Tulip putih ini. Kubiarkan tangisan dan isakanku memecah keheningan malam.

#

"Deidara."

Aku menoleh saat Okaa-sama memanggilku. Kukembangkan senyum tipis di bibirku saat melihat kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap kembali cermin besar di hadapanku untuk melihat bayangan diriku yang menggunakan Hakama berwarna putih bersih.

Setelah itu aku mengangguk kepada Okaa-sama.

Sepertinya Okaa-sama melihat kesedihan di mataku karena ia segera memelukku dan berbisik, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan bahagia. Okaa-sama berjanji."

Aku hanya mengangguk walaupun aku tak mengerti dengan kalimat Okaa-sama. Untuk apa menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak akan bisa ditepati? Aku tidak akan bahagia. Tidak jika aku hidup selamanya bersama orang yang tidak kucintai.

"Para dewa mengasihimu, anakku," bisik Okaa-sama sambil menyelipkan poni panjangku ke belakang telingaku hingga kedua mataku terlihat.

Para dewa mengasihiku? Benarkah itu, Okaa-sama?

"Mengasihiku?" tanya lirih.

"Sang pangeran ingin langsung menikahimu pada upacara persembahan ini."

Menikahi...ku?

Apa-apaan ini?

Jantungku benar-benar terasa diremas. Ini mimpi buruk, kan?

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku dengan volume suara meninggi. "Bukannya Pangeran Suna hanya boleh menikah satu kali? Lalu dari semua anak Miko yang dipersembahkan untuknya, kenapa dia memilihku?"

Benar. Kenapa harus aku? Desa Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, dan masih banyak desa lainnya menyerahkan putra dan putri Miko untuk jadi milik Pangeran Kerajaan Suna ini. Tapi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk memilihku sebagai pendampingnya? Kenapa bukan putri Miko dari Konoha saja? Atau kenapa bukan putra Miko dari Kiri? Atau orang lain? Kenapa aku?

AKU?!

"Ayo." Okaa-sama mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku terdiam sesaat lalu menerimanya.

Kami melangkah menuju ruangan utama dari kastil Iwagakure ini. Di ruangan itulah sang pangeran sudah menungguku.

Adakah keajaiban yang membuat Sasori datang dan mengacaukan acara ini?

Aku mohon, Kami-sama.

Saat para pelayan membuka pintu menuju ruangan utama, aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menatap kedua kakiku yang melangkah, dituntun oleh Okaa-sama yang berjalan di sampingku.

Memang beginilah peraturannya. Aku tidak boleh mengangkat kepalaku kecuali sang pangeran sudah mengizinkanku.

Di sepanjang jalan berkarpet merah yang aku lalui, aku bisa melihat bunga-bunga Tulip putih yang tertata rapi.

Aku berhenti melangkah saat aku berada tepat di hadapan sang pangeran yang belum bisa kulihat wajahnya karena kepalaku masih tertunduk. Tapi dari apa yang kulihat, dia mengenakan Hakama berwarna hitam.

Okaa-sama meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya.

"Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun putraku yang ke-19, aku, Shion, Miko Iwagakure menyerahkan Deidara, putraku, untuk dimiliki oleh Pangeran Kerajaan Suna, Pangeran Akasuna, secara utuh, sebagai rasa hormat dan terima kasih kami kepada Kerajaan Suna tempat kami bernaung."

Lalu Okaa-sama meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan pangeran itu. Dan pangeran itu menggenggam tanganku.

Tangan yang terasa familiar.

"Aku, Pangeran Kerajaan Suna, Akasuna no Sasori..."

Mataku membulat. Aku tersentak. Terkejut bukan main.

Suara itu..

Nama itu...

SASORI!

Kugunakan seluruh kesadaranku untuk menjaga agar kepalaku tetap tertunduk supaya tidak mengacaukan upacara ini.

Tapi rasanya...

Apakah aku bermimpi?

Kupejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan kubalas genggaman tangannya.

"...menerima putramu, Deidara, seutuhnya untuk kumiliki dan kucintai sepenuh hati."

Aku dapat mendengar tepuk tangan dari seluruh hadirin yang hadir di ruangan ini.

"Deidara, kau boleh mengangkat kepalamu," ucapnya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan pelan. Sangat pelan karena aku takut kalau seandainya yang berdiri di depanku bukanlah Sasori.

Tapi semua kecemasanku hancur saat melihat Sasori berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum kepadaku, dan menggenggam tanganku.

Air mata yang tadi kubendung kini kubiarkan menetes membasahi pipiku.

"Seluruh desa mempersembahkan putra dan putri Miko untuk dijadikan milikku, namun aku membebaskan mereka semua. Karena yang kuinginkan hanya satu, hanya kau, Deidara," ucapnya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan memilihmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Bersediakah engkau?"

Aku hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena rasa bahagia yang membanjiri dan meledak di dalam diriku. Tapi aku mempertahankan kesadaranku untuknya.

"Hamba bersedia, tuanku."

Lalu ia menyematkan cincinnya pada jari manisku kemudian aku menyematkannya pada jari manisnya diriingi dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua orang.

"Sasori no Danna," bisikku, memanggilnya dengan sebuah panggilan yang pantas aku berikan padanya setelah pernikahan kami ini.

Danna tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Deidara," bisiknya sambil merendahkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibirku.

Ternyata seperti inilah suratan takdirku.

Okaa-sama benar, para dewa mengasihiku.

Ini merupakan kado terindah dalam hidupku, di sebuah musim semi yang tak akan kulupakan, dan disaksikan pula oleh Tulip putih yang selalu menemaniku.

Arigatou, Okaa-sama.

Arigatou, Sasori no Danna.

Arigatou, Kami-sama.

#

~Owareh~

Sayang sekali aku nggak bisa naruh lemon eksplisit di fic ini karena nggak dikasi sama pendiri event ini. Bagi minna yang mengharapkan adanya lemon eksplisit di fic ini, mari kita demo ke Nona Cerulean Canary *ditampar Kyoricchi*.

Otanjoubi omedetou Deidaraaaa~

Scene dan setting lime / implisit lemon di fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Scorpion Canary yang "Tears On The Nemophila Petals".

Kalau agak membingungkan, Sasori itu awalnya menyamar jadi orang biasa untuk pergi ke Iwagakure supaya dia tau gimana sifat dan wujud(?) dari anaknya Miko Shion. Dia juga udah melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menyamar waktu pergi ke Konoha, Kiri, dan desa lain. Tapi cuma Deidara yang bsia merebut hatinya, ya kurang lebih begitulah.

Akhirnya aku bisa nyumbangin karyaku untuk event ini. Nah, ini dia fic yang aku janjiin ke dirimu, Kyoricchi. Semoga suka ya *kecup*


End file.
